


who dares to dream forever?

by daemon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drift Side Effects, F/M, lowercase abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: in your dreams, you hear me calling.





	who dares to dream forever?

when they meet in the drift, it's like a running headfirst into a crashing wave. when they meet in the drift, it's like they've known each other since time began. she thinks of reaching for his hand and he feels his fingers entwine with hers and there is no tangible space between them.

he has the sense of needles stitching threads into old wounds, she feels pieces of him becoming part of her, and he feels her strength weaving into his bones. she has become the sinew and the scar tissue, showing him there's a future, there's a chance to be whole again. he has become the anchor and the skies, centering her and pushing her beyond the limits, past her vengeance and her grief.

when they meet in the drift, it's hard to pull apart. stitched together with colorful patches of memories and emotions, they are the soul; and in the end it's not so hard to be two halves of the whole.

-

sometimes she sits alone in a hot water bath and counts the ripples, comparing them to the heartbeats she counted in the back of her mind when they joined together. the smile on her lips is a merely the corners of her mouth lifting at the memory, the feeling beneath her skin when his heart beat the rhythm of her own.

then the ripples become small waves as he slips in behind her and her eyes close when his spine aligns with hers, when the familiar scent of him fills her senses and his head falls back on her shoulder. without looking, without really needing to, she lifts a hand and threads her fingers through blond strands, uncut and messy, growing out inch by inch.

she feels every vertebrae when he breathes, the way each one works in tandem with his ribcage when he breathes, soft and deep and it's second nature for her own to sync with his. she thinks of the drift and her fingers tighten in his hair and she knows his heart skips a beat the same as hers.

-

he feels her anger like flying daggers. he knows it before he sees her, can sense waves of it like it was his own. he looks for a calm center, breathing slow and deep, he searches for her, reaches for her, and wraps her in his warmth. across the mess hall she stands, all sharp edges and flashing eyes.

she's a storm unlike any other, the one he cannot crash through in gypsy danger, the one he cannot conquer.

-

we're dreaming and we're not dreaming and when we're awake, it's like we're falling apart from the inside out, and when we're asleep all i can think of is you, and the sky, and the depths of the ocean,

and the pure fucking

oblivion

that is

_us_.

  



End file.
